


Beauty and the Cat

by Foxfrost6791



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfrost6791/pseuds/Foxfrost6791
Summary: Marinette was near the battlefield about to transform while Chat Noir fought the newest villain, Princess Story. Before Marinette could transform, Princess Story zapped her and Chat Noir into a story. The story of Beauty and the Beast. The only way to escape is to play out the story as the main characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a combination of two of my passions. Miraculous ladybug and Disney.

*Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Beauty)- Half French and half Chinese. She has bluebell eyes and medium-length black hair with blue reflections. A smart girl who loves to read. 

*Chat Noir(Beast/Cat)- Taller than Marinette. He has sharp, long horns on his head and light green eyes. His skin is covered in thick black fur with some silver streaks. Trapped and short-tempered.

*Princess Story- Short akumatized seven year old girl with a long blue and green gown and sparkly, black shoes. She has a magical storybook that can transport anyone into any fairytale story. Her real name is Lucinda. 

*Lumier- The French candlestick. Golden with swirled designs and a spunky, determined attitude.

*Cogsworth- The mini grand clock. Delicate brown texture with connected line designs and a worry wart. 

*Mrs.Potts & Chip- The teapot and teacup. Special flowery designs and supportive, friendly attitudes.

*Gaston- Tall, buff man. Very vain and arrogant to everyone. Plans to have Marinette as his wife and control her. 

*La Foole(La Fool)- Short, chubby man. Gaston’s clumsy and accident prone assistant. Just follows orders with stupid comments.


	2. Story Time(Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our introduction to what happens in the beginning.

Lucinda sat in her class, listening to her teacher tell a story about the beautiful princess fairytale, Cinderella. Lucinda loved fairytales. She dreamed to one day become a princess. As her teacher told the story, Lucinda’s mind wandered off into her imagination. Lucinda was imagining that she was Cinderella and got her wish granted and wore beautiful clothes. 

Being a princess was amazing. You were rich, ate awesome food, and you didn’t have to go to school. Lucinda faded back into reality as the story came to an end. As the teacher finished reading, Lucinda raised her hand to make a comment. “Yes Lucinda?”, the teacher asked her. “When I grow up, I want to be a princess”, Lucinda stated, smiling. The boy in back of the class burst out laughing. His name was Connor. “You can’t be a princess”, he said, “They aren’t real and your too ugly anyway”. The teacher was upset at Connor’s rude outburst, Lucinda was distraught. 

Heartbroken, Lucinda raced out of the classroom, tears spilling out of her eyes. Lucinda ran to her locker, opened it, and grabbed her book of fairytales. She sat down hugging the book to her chest. What she didn’t know was that an evil purple butterfly was making its way towards her. The akuma absorbed itself into Lucinda’s storybook. She looked up with an illuminated purple mask as Hawkmoth spoke to her. “Princess Story, I am Hawkmoth. I give to the power to transport people to fairytale realms and take the characters out of them, all you have to is get me the Miraculous. Can you do that?”, Hawkmoth said. 

“You can count on me Hawkmoth. I am true princess”, Lucinda said. The black bubbling magic consumed her and went away to reveal Princess Story. She had a long blue and green gown, sparkly black flats, and a brown storybook that glowed magically. Princess Story cackled evilly as she made her way back to her classroom. She stormed down the hallway leaving a trial of roses and crawling vines in her wake. 

She arrived at her classroom and slowly entered. The entire room turned to her, captivated by her presence. Princess Story smiled evilly and the whole class slowly hid behind their desks. Princess Story noticed Connor as he made his way over to the door to escape. She held up her magical storybook to him and a stream of golden light hit him into the book. She looked down smugly at the book. She then held the book up to show that Connor had been absorbed him nor the story, Sleeping Beauty and was currently in the scene with the dragon. 

She then made her way out of the classroom, leaving the class cowering in fear. Suddenly, a purple mask illuminated Princess Story’s face as Hawkmoth spoke to her. “Great job, Princess Story. Now, I need Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses. Can you do that?”, Hawkmoth said. “Those miraculouses are only a wish away”, Princess Story responded. She then began to terrorize the city of Paris in hopes to attract the two superheroes. Who could stop this “princess”?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien sighed as he was told to pose again. He had


End file.
